


Bride Over Troubled Waters

by casliyn



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hospitals, Originally Posted on Tumblr, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Lou gets into a serious accident which causes the whole group to worry, especially Debbie.





	Bride Over Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!

“How badly hurt is she?” Debbie crosses over to the middle-aged doctor who clears his throat.

He takes a look at the white paper on the chart and flips it shut again.

“It seems that she wasn’t too badly injured, luckily she knew emergency protocol and or procedures if the event of a crash ever happened.”

The whole room sighs as that.

Lou was many things but unprepared was never one of them.

“What’s the other news?” Rose’s foot taps on the ground as she sits in the waiting chair next to Daphne as they both tap their fingernails in anticipation and worry.

“Unfortunately, it seems that we have to take her downstairs for immediate surgery-it seems she’s lost a lot of blood from her body and we need to adjust a bone in her right leg.”

The room falls silent and everyone exchanges a raised eyebrow look.

“You said she wasn’t too badly injured.” Debbie’s nostrils flare as Tammy stands up and throws an arm around her shoulders and gently strokes her trembling arm.

The doctor clears his throat and nods as he takes another look at his clipboard.

“Well, Ms. Miller is very lucky, she could’ve easily died so any injuries or surgeries that come from the accident should be seen as minimal Ms. Ocean.”

He reaches out to stroke Debbie’s arm and she practically flinches away from him under Tammy’s arm.  

“Do you know how unsympathetic that sounds?” Constance pipes up from the wall she’s leaning on nervously, “You literally told us she was alright just to break the news that she’s indeed not alright.”

The doctor sighs and adjusts his glasses nervously,

“I’m sorry to disappoint you all, I know-”

“You know?” Debbie’s voice grows which prompts Tammy to practically jump in surprise.

“You know what it’s like to tell someone you love time after time not to do something only for them to do it again, and them potentially die?”

The doctor’s face falls into a pout.

“That’s what I thought.” Debbie retorts with her voice breaking in the middle.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you Ms. Ocean but, I need to return to Ms. Miller to transport her to the operating theatre.”

“Please, just take care of her as best as you can. She’s precious to all of us..” Tammy strokes Debbie’s arm as the brunette hesitantly rubs her eyes.

“I’ll try my hardest.” the Doctor gives them a sympathetic smile and takes off back down the hallway.

Everyone’s eyes follow Debbie as they all get up and begin to slowly crowd around her.

“When’s the last time you slept, Debs?” Amita tilts her head to the side.

Debbie shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know. The crash happened Monday..it’s Wednesday and I haven’t been able to shut my eyes.” she replies sadly which prompts everyone to share a knowing look.

“Why don’t you go back to the penthouse with Tammy and catch some sleep..we’ll stay here and update you the second she’s done with surgery.” Rose reaches out and takes Debbie’s hands in hers as she rubs it.

Debbie shakes her head, “I can’t do that.” she runs a hand through her hair, “I can’t sleep until I see her.” she admits with teary eyes.

Nine Ball rummages through her purse and pulls out a white plastic card.

“Constance managed to swipe a card to the operating theatre floor and I hacked it into a key.” she taps her fingernails on the key. Nine Ball takes a step towards her, “We’re taking you to go see her..” she gives her a small smile.

“He said we can’t visit-”

“Well, I’m saying that we are. So let’s go.” Nine Ball gives her a stern look and leads her and the group towards the elevators.

The group make their way down the elevators and fight off any dirty looks they get from the fellow scrubbed staffers lingering through the hallways as Debbie keeps her head down ashamed.

“What room did they say she’s in?” Amita stops in front a wall of doors as she points at them.

“They didn’t tell us.” Nine Ball clicks her tongue

“On his chart, it said Room  _A118”_ Constance walks over and taps on the placard outside of the room.

Tammy rubs Debbie’s arm as Nine Ball leans forward and slides a key through the lock. “They said that her surgery won’t start for another fifteen minutes or so, so go in.” she gestures towards the door.

“I can’t go in there.” Debbie shakes her head,

“You can’t but you will.” Daphne encourages her, as she twists open the door without opening it. The whole group gives Debbie an encouraging look as she hesitantly plays with her fingers.

“Go in, Debs.” Rose reaches out and strokes her arm.

Having had enough, she nods and makes her way into the small room which prompts her to close the door behind her.

The remaining women all exchange a look and lean against the walls as they wait for Debbie’s return.

They bask in the silence of the hallway as they all keep their focus on something different and unique from one another.

“This kinda puts into perspective how much they love each other.,” Constance speaks up which causes the group to nod in a daze.

Tammy sighs and bites her bottom lip nervously,

“Are you kidding? She’s head over heels in love with her.” Tammy nods her head towards the door.

“The last time I saw her like that was with Claude, and the poor thing’s been traumatized by him so she's not used to dealing with her feelings anymore.”

The group falls silent as a surgeon breezes past them.

“That makes sense.”

* * *

 

She’s not sure how many hours she’s slept.

The crazy thing about not getting sleep for a few days is that your body goes into this slow, languid motion where it feels like you’re in a car crash and watching everything move past you.

She had only hit the feeling of exhaustion about three times in her life.

The first time being when Danny got arrested.

Second being when she got arrested.

And the third time is when she got the call that Lou had been involved in an accident.

She found herself unable to speak, move and crying unnecessarily through the day. It was like her personal hell.

She didn’t know she was able to reach that height of emotional instability anymore.

“Tammy. I really don’t need to eat anything,” she complains as Tammy practically drags her out of the bed.

“You say no but your health says yes.” she gives her a pointed look as she continues to tug her out from underneath the covers.

Honestly, she didn’t know why she always resulted in throwing covers over her head whenever she was depressed as a coping mechanism.

It was some weird thing she did as a young child, thinking that maybe if she threw the cover over herself then it would automatically do it to her problems too.

“Stop speaking to me like I’m one of your children.” she rolls her eyes as she surrenders and falls victim to Tammy’s strong grasp.

“What can I say, I have experience getting moody children out of bed when needed.” she dusts off her hands and sighs as Debbie runs a hand through her hair.

Tammy throws a hand around her waist and brings her out of the room and down the wire steps, “I know that you’ve been a little down for the past few days, and honestly I think that you just needed a night to yourself..in bed with some food in your system.”

“A little relaxation.” Tammy rubs her back as they arrive at the ground floor of the penthouse.

“How could I relax in bed knowing that Lou is-”

“Right here” a familiar voice calls out which instantly grabs her attention.

She looks up and she’s there.

Lou’s right there laying on the couch underneath a few large covers and the whole group surrounding her as they sit on the other couches.

It’s all a blur.

One minute she’s watching her lay in a hospital bed wrapped up in tubes and wires and now she’s laying on their couch wrapped in fluffy blankets.

She’s not sure what’s faster, her tears or how quickly she runs over to her and (carefully) throws herself on her.

Usually, she doesn’t have to make an effort to not show emotion, she’s never been one of those people who like to showcase their emotions.

But who the hell cares at this point?

For so long she had been suppressing her emotions and feelings all these years and she could tell she had met the breaking point.

“Don’t ever do that to me again, okay?” she pulls away from their hug and gives Lou a stern look.

Lou nods and sighs, “I guess I was going too fast, baby.” she says as a single tear slides down her cheek which prompts her to wipe it away with a gentle hand.

The group laughs at that and Debbie sighs.

“Please, I just can’t lose you..not again.” she shakes her head furiously.

She had lost a lot in her life, and she didn’t want to go through it again.

“Trust me, Debs, I’m not going anywhere,” she promises to her which causes her to lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips.

“If it’s any consolation none of us are going anywhere.” Constance shrugs her shoulders which causes the group to laugh for the first time in ages.

Honestly?

That was probably one of the best feelings she had in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn


End file.
